El frío en su corazón
by Raeven Rouge
Summary: Una historia donde Sakuno es Dra. decidida a abandonar los sentimientos que tiene por Ryoma se muda a la prefectura de Hokkaido, sin embargo, no será tan sensillo desacerse de la relacion amorosa con su antiguo colega pues al atender un accidente de coche cuando iba de camino al aeropuerto se encuentra con una pequeña sorpresa que aun unira su destino con aquel frío doctor de Tokio


Hola a todos (as):

Aqui haciendo entrega de otro Ryo-Saku que tenia almacenado desde hace algo de tiempo pero que no habia podido concretar, espero lo disfruten y sigan leyendolo conforme vaya subiendo las continuaciones.

**Aviso: Los personajes de Prince Of The Tenis que se mencionaran en esta historia no me pertenecen, el dueño de los personajes es Konomi Takeshi, a mi unicamente me pertenece la historia que a continuación se presenta.**

**Capitulo 1. Despedida  
**

Una noche lluviosa de octubre dentro de en un antiguo Café-Bar de la ciudad de Tokio se hallan un par de jóvenes charlando amenamente.

Desde la ventana se puede percibir la esbelta silueta de una mujer con larga cabellera sujeta en una cola alta y frente a ella una figura masculina de silueta delgada que no es posible reconocer debido a la tenue luz que ofrecen las finas lámparas del establecimiento dándole un aire bohemio y elegante.

Este ambiente era transmitido gracias a las rústicas mesas y sillas de caoba, cristaleros de roble blanco y un piano de cola negro que era tocado por Kunimitsu Tezuka; un cirujano del hospital general de la ciudad que regularmente se queda hasta pasada la hora de cierre de aquel negocio.

La mesa en donde está ubicada la pareja nos da una vista triste a la calle que sigue siendo cubierta por pequeñas pero constantes gotas de agua, demostrando que esa reunión era una indeseable despedida.

— ¿Que harías si te dijesen que tu tiempo se termina? —Eso fue lo que preguntó el joven hombre de cabellos cafés y mirada azulada con seriedad a su acompañante.

— Vería a toda mi familia y amigos. —Él miró con esos ojos penetrantes a la bella dama un tanto extrañado, ya que ella realmente no le prestaba tanta atención a las cosas que desde hacia un rato le había preguntado, como si su vitalidad y alegría desbordante que antes residía en ella hubiese sido absorbida por aquellas nubes oscuras que yacían sobre el inmenso cielo que no se veía dispuesto a mostrarse en una larga temporada.

Ella solo seguía mirando hacia la ventana con su atención fija en las finas gotas que chocaban contra el cristal, trayendo a su mente recuerdos, recuerdos nostálgicos de un amor.

— ¿Te ocurre algo Syuuske? —Preguntó la mujer de cabellos largos ondulados y rojizos cual caoba, en el rostro de su amigo se enmarcaba la nostalgia y dolor que solo pudo percibir al mirar el reflejo del interior del local hacia el vidrio que los dividía de aquella fría y tupida lluvia.

— Nada… no me pasa nada Sakuno, es sólo que por alguna razón siento que no estas siendo sincera, pero han de ser imaginaciones mías. —Bebió de su taza de café sin apartar sus ojos azules de los bellos y perdidos orbes carmín que redirigieron su atención a la escena fría que ofrecía aquel fenómeno natural.

— Bueno, debo irme seguramente me esperan en casa. —Susurra tristemente la ojicarmín poco después de haber regresado a la realidad. — Cuídate y saluda a tu hermana de mi parte. —Se pone de pie la chica de sonrisa hechizante y se despide de él con un beso en la mejilla.

— Claro, no te preocupes y ve con cuidado. —El chico de tez morena clara, la abrazo efusivamente, como tratando de evitar a toda costa su partida, lamentablemente no obtuvo el resultado deseado. El piano seguía sonando con notas tranquilas pero entristecedoras.

— No olvides decirle que pronto iré a ver como sigue, ¿OK? —La voz de Sakuno flaqueaba un poco al salir de su garganta pero aun era capaz de guardar las lágrimas para otra ocasión.

— Esta bien Saku… Seguro Onee-chan esperará esa visita tanto o igual que yo, jeje. —Ríe con falsa alegría ya que a decir verdad estaba pasando por un momento muy duro, a causa del cáncer que invadía el cuerpo de su joven hermana y ahora la partida de la chica que tanto quiere. De a poco va soltando el delgado cuerpo de la fémina de no más de 25 años, para que así emprenda su viaje.

— Hasta pronto Syuuske. —Salió del local no sin antes haberle echado un último vistazo al lugar, ya que esa misma noche se muda a la prefectura de Hokkaidō, donde debía principiar una vida nueva en un lugar nuevo.

El pianista termino de tocar aquella pieza a la par que la puerta del establecimiento que se cerró con un clic angustiante, que irónicamente parecía el preludio de mas sufrimiento y agotamiento para la doncella de mirada carmín y piel blanca, que destrozaba la poca firmeza en la vida de aquellos quienes le conocían, no porque fuera una mujer mala, no, realmente lo que hacia que la gente se doblegara era que cada vez que la vida le arrebataba algo a esa mujer, solo la hacía crear mas hielo en su corazón que era el causante de la gélida mirada que de repente aparecía en aquellos orbes carmín.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —El pianista solo atinó a ponerse al costado de aquel hombre que mira el pomo de la puerta.

— Yo si pero ella… no creo que lo este. —Fuji se dirigió a su amigo de la infancia con una sonrisa enigmática que solo enmarcaba más su personalidad tan cambiante.

— Entiendo. —El doctor y pianista retomo sus pasos para volver a tocar aquella melodía que fue compuesta en secreto para aquella mujer por el mejor amigo de ambos… Ryoma Echizen.

Conduciendo entre las calles abandonadas debido a la hora la ojicarmín hecho un vistazo al reloj, eran como las 2:30 de la madrugada y la espesa lluvia no ayudaba en lo mas mínimo a que el viaje a su nuevo hogar fuese mas fluido, el parabrisas se tupia de medianas gotas que se hacían mas y mas constantes causando la cero visibilidad en las calles y peor aun en el entronque a la carretera, sin embargo eso no fue pretexto para detener a aquella mujer que repentinamente sentía la imperante necesidad de volver a su viejo departamento para despedirse de algo o mas bien de alguien que por tanto tiempo formo parte de su vida.

Su concentración se vio interrumpida por un juego de luces alertándola un poco, al parecer había ocurrido un percance en la carretera en el carril contrario, el sentimiento de que esta escena la conocía embargo su cuerpo y alma por lo que busco rápidamente un lugar donde parquearse y ofrecer sus servicios médicos a quien los llegase a necesitar en ese lugar.

Al bajar del auto y correr al otro lado de la carretera miró el auto compacto volcado al parecer se había derrapado, los cuartos se hallaban encendidos pero no miró a nadie al interior del automóvil, de manera veloz regreso a su auto y saco una linterna de la cajuela para así buscar a la o las personas que pudiesen haber salido heridas, caminó un par de metros y halló a una mujer y a un niño que se hallaban recostadas bajo un árbol, ninguno con heridas serias a simple vista, solo contusiones leves en el niño y en la madre un golpe algo mas fuerte en su rostro, a causa de las bolsas de aire.

La joven Sakuno de inmediato se saco la gabardina para colocarla a la mujer que tenia abrazada firmemente a ella al niño, y de a poco separo los brazos que protegían al niño para examinarlo mas detenidamente, al separarlos vio que el niño se aferro a su madre que aun permanecía inconsciente.

— No te preocupes, tú mamá estará bien. —Le sonrió dulcemente, cosa que tranquilizó a aquel niño. —Solo debes ser buen chico y dejarme…—Las palabras que debían salir de su boca al final fueron ahogadas en su garganta al toparse con aquellos orbes ámbar.

— Quiero que revises a mamá primero… ella solo quiere ver a papá una vez más. — Aquellos orbes ámbar comenzaron a cristalizarse y los carmesí se vieron nublados por un sentimiento que creyó totalmente olvidado… ¿celos quizá?

— Claro, solo quiero cerciorarme…—Tomo el rostro del niño y este le aparto las manos de un golpe.

— ¡Revise a mi mamá!, ella lo necesita más que yo…— Las lagrimas se presentaron en aquel infantil rostro; Sakuno se sorprendió y en decimas de segundo un recuerdo se apodero temporalmente de su mente.

— No tengo la menor duda…— Sakuno se puso de pie para acercarse a la madre del niño. — Tienes la misma mirada que él. —Sakuno inmediatamente sacó su celular y llamo a la unidad médica más cercana y acudió a revalorar el estado de aquella mujer.

La mujer que yacía con la contusión en su rostro permanecía inconsciente pero se notaba que la belleza en ella era incomparable, cabellera negro azabache larga y ondulada por lo que se podía observar aunque la lluvia lo tenia totalmente mojado y pesado, piel tan clara como la porcelana y a pesar de las bajas temperaturas inducidas por el torrencial que les azotaba sus labios aun tenían una suave coloración rosa; lo que le indicaba a Sakuno que el accidente no tenia mucho de haber ocurrido y una cosa más, si la mujer y el niño salieron casi ilesos del accidente era por que la dama no iba conduciendo, entonces alguien mas estaba en ese auto ¿pero quien?

Con una rapidez descomunal corrió al auto para verificar la presencia de un tercer herido y sus dudas fueron afirmadas al ver a un hombre de unos 25 años en el asiento del conductor, este se encontraba inconsciente y aunque llevaba el cinturón de seguridad puesto tenia una fuerte contusión en la nariz y boca al parecer se estrello contra el volante durante las volteretas.

— También revisaras al tío Dan ¿verdad? —El niño de mirada dorada se acerco a Sakuno mientras esta trataba de checar el pulso del individuo. Sakuno redirigió su mirada a aquel infante.

— Mira pequeñín. —El niño hizo un gesto de desaprobación por el nombramiento.

—Tú cuida de tu madre y yo seguiré revisando a tu tío en lo que llega la ambulancia. —Sakuno realmente se decía tonta una y otra vez al pensar y creer que aquel hombre de mirada ambarina y carácter frio y misterioso podría ser el padre de aquel niño, siendo que hay muchísimas personas con el mismo color de ojos y rasgos faciales.

— Mamá me lo acaba de preguntar. — Sakuno inmediatamente dirigió su mirada a aquella mujer que al parecer acababa de recobrar la conciencia y que en un intento inútil de ponerse de pie cayó estrepitosamente al suelo nuevamente.

— Señora por favor, no se mueva. — Sakuno inmediatamente se posiciono a un costado de la mujer de cabellera negra.

— P… or fa…vor, cui…¡COF! ¡COF!... — la mujer ante el esfuerzo de hablar comenzaba a ahogarse a lo que Sakuno inmediatamente impidió que continuara.

— Señora, tranquilícese mire que la ayuda ya viene en camino y seguramente podrán ayudarle…— Los impresionantes ojos azules de aquella mujer enmudecieron a la ojicarmín, se notaba que necesitaba decirle algo lo mas pronto posible.

— Ya no pue…do mas. — Aquella mujer cogió las manos de Sakuno transmitiéndole el frio que se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

— Lleve a m…i hijo con él…— la bella mujer le entrego un papel algo húmedo pero perfectamente conservado. — Se lo encargo mucho. —Esa fue la ultima palabra de aquella mujer pues al instante de dar un ultimo suspiro sus ojos perdieron la luz y brillo que demuestra la vitalidad en un ser.

— ¡Señora! — Sakuno comenzó con las labores de reanimación, pero todo fue en vano.

El niño que estaba presenciando todo solo cayo de rodillas al costado de su madre y aunque Sakuno intento convencerlo de que todo estaba bien, el solo se aferraba al cuerpo inerte de su bella madre, hasta que Sakuno lo separo para llevarlo al auto y comenzar con los primeros auxilios para el hombre que aun continuaba en el automóvil accidentado.

El sonido de la ambulancia se hizo presente poco después del deceso de los dos adultos, los intentos de Sakuno por mantener con vida aunque sea al supuesto tío del niño también resultaron infructuosos pues ambas personas padecían el mismo mal en su organismo, una enfermedad que poco a poco va degenerando el cuerpo, en cambio el niño se mantenía en estado de shock y aferrado a los brazos de Sakuno, le dijo el motivo de su venida a ese lugar o al menos lo que su madre le había contado.

— Hiciste lo que estuvo en tus manos Ryusaki. —Comentaba el paramédico que levantaba el reporte a los forenses que alzaban los restos de los familiares de la criatura.

— Lo sé Katsuo, pero…— Su vista se dirigió al papel que aquella mujer le entregó antes de morir.

— Lo mejor será que vayas a casa y te tranquilices, nosotros nos haremos cargo del pequeño. — menciona el compañero del paramédico dando una palmada en el hombro a Sakuno.

— Mmm… ok Kachiro, pero cualquier cosa me llaman. —Vuelve a meter el papel en su bolso del abrigo y entrega al niño que minutos antes fuera vencido por el sueño y la tristeza.

— Claro, además que no se supone que hoy debiste tomar tu vuelo, ya que mañana empiezas a laborar en el hospital central de la prefectura de Hokkaido. —Advierte Katsuo, poco después de haber recibido al menor en sus brazos.

— Ok, ok ya entendí. — Suspira con pesadez y gira en sus talones para empezar a caminar hacia su automóvil.

Caminando sin precaución choca contra un cuerpo masculino, que de hecho le era muy familiar… demasiado para su gusto. Se trata de aquel hombre culpable de sus pesadillas y suspiros, y por supuesto la causa de su transferencia a otro hospital.

— Lo siento…— Al percatarse de quien era y toparse con aquellos gélidos ojos ámbar sintió su cuerpo temblar un poco y la imagen de aquel niño le vino a la mente…

— Ryusaki pero ¿por que todavía estas aquí? —La voz fría e indiferente de aquel hombre era algo que no podría olvidar jamás.

— Doctor Echizen, solo terminaba de dar mi declaración y parte medico a las autoridades correspondientes. — Su intento de esquivar los orbes dorados fue infructuoso ya que tarde que temprano debía de enfrentarlo, aunque le costase la poca fortaleza que aun reside en ella.

— Ok. —El ambarino se dispuso a dar un par de pasos para encontrarse con los paramédicos.

Las manos temblorosas de la ojirubí, se aquietaron al sentir el papel en sus manos, instintivamente lo abrió y leyó parte de su contenido, su corazonada no había sido errónea, aquella mujer venia con la intención de encontrarse con Ryoma Echizen, padre de aquel niño de hermosos ojos ámbar. Dispuesta a cumplir la encomienda dada por esa mujer de nombre Tsukino camina en dirección a la ambulancia donde pudo divisar la imagen de ese hombre que en algún momento le robo el aliento, así es, tiene en mente el tratarlo como médico y no como hombre, cosa que debió haber hecho desde el momento en que le conoció.

— Dr. Echizen, la mujer me ha dejado este papel como encomienda para hallar al padre del niño y entregarlo a él.

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?

— Pues que su nombre está escrito en este papel junto con la misma dirección en la que usted reside. —Le extiende el papel sin intención de intentar continuar con el dialogo, igual aquel hombre siempre es de pocas palabras.

— Ah!, se refiere a nuestro departamento. —Aunque nunca tuvieron una relación formal o al menos no por parte del ambarino quien disfruta hacer sufrir a la chica, en realidad un habito que adquirió poco después de que ella se mudara al segundo piso de aquel complejo condominio.

Sakuno aun se aferra a la idea de no doblegarse más por ese hombre y con tal de no discutir ni alargar esa charla sonríe de forma burlona y le pone el papel en el bolsillo de aquella gabardina café que se mantenía seca de aquel aguacero gracias a la elegante sombrilla negra que tiene sobre su cabeza.

— Lo que diga, igual ya hágase cargo de su hijo. —Tras decir esto corrió a su auto ya que el agua helada cubría por completo sus ropas y el frio no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para tranquilizar los ojos llenos de lágrimas, lágrimas que eran enmascaradas por la tupida lluvia otoñal. Enciende el compacto y la calefacción e inicia su partida, por fin a un lugar alejado de ese misterioso he hipnótico hombre de orbes dorados.

— Hasta nunca Echizen Ryoma. —Se dice a sí misma y comienza a conducir, pasando de lado a aquel sujeto que una vez fuera su todo, lista para graduarse de un amor unilateral y comenzar una mejor vida en un mejor lugar. Las lágrimas cesaron y se concentra en ir atenta a lo que le queda de camino al aeropuerto.

Aquel elegante caballero sonríe de lado, esperaba al menos volver a mirar las mejillas infladas y sonrojadas de aquella dulce doctora de ojos brillantes y cabellera castaña rojiza.

— Me temo tendré que esperar.—Con paso elegante y falto de prisa camina hacia la ambulancia donde descansa el niño quien aun dormido derrama pequeñas lagrimas que enternecen hasta al corazón más fuerte. — Tan precipitada como siempre. —Menea el cabello azulado del infante y retira un par de mechones de su cara. — Mira que pensar que soy tu padre, cuando en realidad no soy más que tu tío. —Ríe de manera apenas audible.

Contuará...


End file.
